STE: Being Born a Family
by ZenosParadox
Summary: Reed, Sato and T'Pol discover who is the weakest member of their team as they must exhibit family bonds on a diplomatic mission. PreMinefield.
1. Foreplay

Title: Being Born a Family  
  
Author: Paradox  
  
Category: Adventure  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: RS friendship mostly, T. Who is the weakest member of the team as Sato, Reed and T'Pol must demonstrate family bonds to achieve a diplomatic objective. 5/5 chapters. Written during Season1/2 hiatus (i.e., pre-Minefield).  
  
Disclaimer: The Enterprise characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
BEING BORN A FAMILY  
  
CHAPTER 1: FOREPLAY  
  
Day 1  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed contained a sigh as they settled on the second ferry of the day that would take him, Ensign Hoshi Sato and Sub-commander T'Pol to another island on Evanai. The planet consisted of a series of contiguous islands spread on a wide ocean. The Enterprise crew had a simple offer: desalination technology to enhance the planet's supply of fresh water in exchange for mining rights.   
  
Reed had been assigned to the team because of his familiarity with seafaring and because of his insistence that security should be on each away team. Sato was to provide linguistic support and Sub-commander T'Pol was to have borne the onus of the mission in providing the details of the technology being offered to Evanai. The away team had been informed that the mission was likely to be futile and Reed now understood why. The inhabitants of this waterworld were painstakingly slow about opening negotiations.  
  
Reed looked at Sato as she again blinked her eyes slowly and stifled a yawn. She had been sent on the away team after completing three days of exhaustive negotiations on the previous mission. The Ensign had reluctantly joined the away team thinking that after the first day when she got the UT, her skills would be superfluous to the mission.   
  
Soon after their arrival it became apparent that although the UT was providing adequate translations, the Vulcan did not have the social skills that the Evanais responded to. The Armory Officer certainly didn't think he would fare better than the Vulcan in this regard, so the weight of the mission had fallen to the shoulders of their youngest colleague who was already exhausted from her previous mission. Reed had noticed Sato yawning all morning.  
  
"Ensign, you need to quit pretending you're not falling asleep. Find a comfortable position and get some rest. The ferry ride is two hours, so you should have time for a nap. That's an order," Reed ended.  
  
Sato rubbed her eyes, her lolling head having snapped her awake from the microsleep that had overtaken her. Fine, she thought grumpily. Bully. I'll show him what getting comfortable means. The Ensign grabbed Reed's arm to use as a blanket and leaned her head against his shoulder, rubbing against him until she found just the right spot and fell immediately asleep. Her legs were drawn up onto the seat so she looked like a child who had been out too late the night before.  
  
My job is to see to the welfare of my crew, Reed told himself as Sato settled against him.  
  
Reed would just have to tolerate his current working conditions. His job description now included having a beautiful woman pressed against him for hours at a time while she got her much needed slumber. He thought of the irony of having a well-trained Armory Officer reduced to tending to the comfort of his crewmates on this mission.  
  
After two more ferries, their first night on the planet was spent at an outdoor party complete with a feast and dancing. Ensign Sato was quite refreshed and enjoying the attentions of the entire male population of the islands, Reed thought.   
  
Most the humanoid males were no taller than the Lieutenant. Sato was actually tall compared to the typical Evanai female, so he understood the attraction. Still, Reed finally ordered that Sato stay by his side given the increasing interest she had generated in the indigenous population. After all, he had to see the safety of his crew.  
  
------  
  
Day 2  
  
My job is to see to the welfare of my crew, repeated Reed to himself. They were now on a seventh ferry that would take them to yet another island. He assumed the position that Ensign Sato found most comfortable and soon heard her soft breathing as she fell asleep against him. This had been the pattern on each ferry ride. He looked up to see Sub-commander T'Pol gazing his direction.  
  
"Ensign Sato appears to be the weakest member of the team," T'Pol observed without rancor. She merely stated a fact as she saw it.  
  
"At the moment, she appears to be the only one of us who the Evanai accept. I'd feel very drained if I had to deal with their deliberate approach to negotiations."  
  
Reed understood T'Pol was not trying to insult Sato, but knew better than to label their comm officer as weak. Sato had a fiery spirit that she could manifest when the need arose. Of the three officers, she had gone to the greatest lengths to make this mission work despite the expectation of failure from the onset. No species had been able to negotiate with the Evanais; the humans were expected to fare no better.  
  
It was Ensign Sato who had insisted they be patient and board whatever ferries the Evanais indicated rather than call Enterprise with an aborted mission. At least they were getting a quick tour of the islands. Her grace and charm had made a positive impact on the Evanai dignitaries. Further, Sato had adopted the island fashion, a multicolored dress that was very flattering to the young woman. Her colleagues remained in their light tan colored uniforms, although Reed had long abandoned his jacket.   
  
They spent another day on three more ferries until they arrived at a remote island that was being used to hold the annual meeting of Evanai Island delegates as part of their Solstice celebrations.   
  
"I think I have a smile permanently etched into my face! My cheek muscles are starting to hurt," said Sato as she rubbed her face with her hands when they arrived at their assigned cabana.   
  
Reed saw to getting a glass of water for them all, fervently wishing they had something alcoholic instead. While T'Pol presented her usual detachment, Sato was clearly getting frustrated and Reed's own temper was being stretched by his inability to offer anything constructive to the situation. Diplomacy was obviously not his strong suit, although he supposed he was gaining experience at being an English butler. This thought did nothing to lighten his mood.  
  
"I'm going to change and take a walk on the beach. Don't worry about waiting up for me," said Sato as she headed to her room. Perhaps a nice sunset would make her feel better.  
  
"I'll go with you, Ensign." Reed saw Sato roll her eyes. "T'Pol, will you join us?"   
  
"I must do my mediation. I also do not find the ocean particularly interesting."  
  
The two humans changed into t-shirts and shorts and began their barefoot walk along the beach in silence. They continued walking, alone with their own thoughts, and only encountered the occasional Evanai native. The sunset was nice, but low clouds hampered its beauty. Great, thought Sato. Even the sun won't cooperate today.   
  
"You don't have to be my escort, you know. I'm a big girl, Lieutenant." Her frustrations were building to the point that she began her verbal attack on her companion. She was aching for an argument, for a chance to vent her disappointment at not having made more progress. She certainly couldn't show negative emotions toward the delegates.   
  
"Yes, I know you can take care of yourself, Ensign, but the welfare of the crew is my responsibility and right now you're the only one who has a chance at making this mission succeed. I'm not letting you wander off on a beach in an alien world unaccompanied."  
  
"Men! If I were Trip you wouldn't think twice about letting me go out alone. No, you have to come out here to appease your masculinity," countered Sato.  
  
Reed sensed her frustrations at the Evanai generated her verbal attack on him, but his own humor was no better. Reed deliberately baited Sato by making chauvinistic remarks that would have made his father proud.   
  
"Women are incapable of foreseeing all the hazards they could encounter. They typically think a warm smile and a flutter of their eyelashes will be sufficient to escape any predicament. But when faced with a real problem, it's the men they immediately turn to for help. It's little wonder you're called the weaker sex."  
  
Sato stopped her progress and gave her superior officer a quick shove into the water. The splash was quite satisfying! She squealed when she felt a strong arm grabbing her and felt herself getting dunked under the water in retaliation.   
  
Spewing saltwater from her mouth, she threw her hands over her face as if she were crying. When Reed quickly came over, apologizing profusely for his behavior, Sato was able to grab him for a quick dunking as well.  
  
Her self-satisfied smirk soon turned into a shriek when she caught the determined look in his eyes. He soon caught her leg, but Sato splashed water at Reed, suddenly laughing as the ridiculous nature of the situation struck her.  
  
Reed returned the splashes with a gleam in his eyes and Sato knew he would give no quarter, so she submerged then flipped her hair up and over her face to give Reed the maximum splash. Reed shook off the water and soon had his arms around Sato's shoulders, holding her gently immobile.   
  
"Alright, alright. Let's call it a draw, Malcolm. But you have to take back what you said about women."  
  
"No problem. I just made the remarks to irritate you, Hoshi. I suppose I was just needing a fight to unwind. If Trip had been here, we probably would have drowned each other before we came to our senses," said Malcolm as he helped Hoshi onto the beach. Their clothes were soaked through and they had no towels, so they sloshed back to their cabana in genuine good humor.   
  
T'Pol looked at the humans, both of whom were dripping wet. She merely raised an eyebrow and returned to her meditation when they entered. She paid no attention when they went out again sometime later with a blanket.   
  
Hoshi slept well using Malcolm as a pillow as they fell asleep after talking under the stars. They had intended to come back inside to their respective beds, but before they knew it sunrise was upon them.   
  
------  
  
"Hoshi? Hoshi, wake up."  
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"Hoshi, you have my arm pinned down. I can't move."  
  
Yawn.  
  
"Hoshi, there are three Evanai children looking down at us."  
  
"What? Why didn't you wake me! Come on, we need to get inside before some adults see us. They'll get the wrong idea."  
  
So another day with the Evanai began.  
  
*****  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Written August, 2002, and posted at LD during season 1/2 hiatus, so Reed's aquaphobia and indifference to sports had not become canon.  
  
No reviews are necessary. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Conception

CHAPTER 2: CONCEPTION  
  
Day 3  
  
My job is to see to the welfare of my crew, my job is to see to the welfare of my... Lieutenant Malcolm Reed contained a sigh. He stood by Sub-commander T'Pol holding a pole that supported a large umbrella over himself and his companions. The Vulcan sat in a chair by his side. In front of them at the delegates' table sat Ensign Hoshi Sato.   
  
Reed changed hands in holding the pole, trying to contain his impatience. Ensign Sato had been trying to find ways to engage the Evanais in negotiations. Reed now contemplated whether he would have to offer himself as a live target for shooting practice in order to get their linguist to unwind this evening.   
  
"Lieutenant, I do not believe Ensign Sato is making progress," said T'Pol quietly with her usual detachment. She looked as uncomfortable as Reed had ever seen her. The islands of the water planet were all near the equator, some with lush vegetation, others were desert islands. All were hot, but this tropical paradise was also rather humid.  
  
"At least they've quit shuttling us between islands, Sub-commander. Although I've been enjoying the sea air, it grew old after the first 6 hours of being ferried about. You must be very uncomfortable."  
  
"I am not accustomed to the humidity of this planet," confirmed T'Pol. She had not expected Reed to notice her discomfort. She obviously needed to work on maintaining her professional demeanor.   
  
Reed nodded and turned his attention again to Ensign Sato. He could see her shoulders tense in the sleeveless sheath that she wore even as she kept her voice calm and friendly. Sato had not been allowed to use the UT at the delegates' table, making her even more valuable to the mission. Luckily the language was very similar to Hawaiian, but that only eased her frustrations a little.   
  
Suddenly Ensign Sato raised her voice and both officers moved to flank her. Reed saw that the Evanais delegates were all grinning broadly and nodding their heads, so he relaxed his stance.   
  
Sato stood up with a genuine smile, holding up three fingers and pointing to Reed and T'Pol as she made further comments. She then gave a slight incline of her head. The gesture was returned by the delegates. This session was over, but the linguist was apparently very pleased with the outcome  
  
Reed and T'Pol exchanged a look over Ensign Sato's head, but knew they would be informed of what had transpired once they were back at their temporary quarters.  
  
-----  
  
"Ensign, report." said T'Pol once they had entered their cabana. Reed immediately moved to get each one a glass of water, smiling slightly at the thought of his position being relegated to cabana boy. The women were clearly in charge of this mission.   
  
Sato took the glass of water from Reed and smiled gratefully. She drank half of it before she began to explain what had transpired.   
  
"Well, Sub-commander, we have an advantage over other species that have visited the islands with the same idea. We impressed the delegates because we were so patient with the slow approach to opening negotiations. Others have left in frustration once they got on the third ferry that shuttled them from island to island."  
  
"I'm glad that worked to our advantage, but what happened at the end of the meeting? I noticed you held up three fingers. Are there three conditions we have to meet?" Reed asked.  
  
"You could say that. The Evanais are very family oriented; family ties are important here. The word they use has a much deeper connotation than just a clan or family, though. Negotiations are not a matter of what can be gained, but whether one can enhance family ties or form alliances with new families. Negotiations can't proceed until we've established a family bond."  
  
"Familial bonds imply marriage or adoption, Ensign." T'Pol hoped the Ensign had not somehow agreed to marry one of the delegates. That certainly was not within the goals of their mission. Reed also got a concerned look on his face.   
  
"This is more like creating our own family," said Sato, smiling as she heard a sigh of relief escape from their Armory Officer.   
  
She continued. "Sometimes whole families are lost due to storms or volcanoes and individuals become orphaned. The Evanais have a formal ritual for adopting those left without families regardless of their age. A group of individuals who are orphaned can also form a family unit together, an Orphan Family, if you will, if they compete as a team in the events that are a prelude to the Solstice celebrations."  
  
"It appears that our arrival is timely then," remarked T'Pol. "How does one achieve family status?"  
  
"The delegates judge the teams to determine whether formal recognition of familial bonds has been earned. They call it being born as a family. The minimum size for an orphan team is three, so we have that. There is no stipulation on gender ratios; the teams can be same sex or include opposite sex. The events start in two days and precede the real contests for Solstice celebrations."  
  
T'Pol summarized. "By gaining recognition as an Orphan Family, we can then proceed with negotiations for the mining rights and actually complete the mission by the time Enterprise returns for us at the end of the week."  
  
"Exactly."   
  
"And what precisely are these events, Ensign?" asked Reed.  
  
Sato walked to the computer terminal in the cabana to access the information that provided details of the events for her colleagues. She had been informed about the general characteristics of the events by the delegates.  
  
"What happens if we fail to meet the criteria for an Orphan Family?" asked T'Pol while the computer worked.  
  
"In that case, one of us would have to marry or be adopted into one of the existing families to be able to negotiate. Actually, Lieutenant, there was quite a bit of interest in your marital status," said Sato with her eyes sparkling in mischief. At his look of shock she relented and added, "Don't worry. I told them you were spoken for."  
  
"Can we achieve our ends through an adoption?" asked T'Pol, trying to ignore the looks that Reed and Sato were giving each other over their last interaction.  
  
Sato turned to T'Pol and replied calmly. "Being adopted means that the person has to live with the family for one year before the issue is considered settled."  
  
"Marriage is out of the question. Adoption would not be considered a good alternative given the residency requirement. The Orphan Family does appear to be our best option. If we fail in that, then we would have to send a mission in another year that would be prepared to achieve family status." T'Pol ended with a nod of her head.  
  
"Here's the description of the events," said Sato as the two moved behind her to read the screen.   
  
T'Pol nodded her head slightly, then one of her eyebrows raised. "What events were you considering?"  
  
"There are a number, but we just need to select three that we think we can do well." Hoshi now had a broad grin on her face. "We don't have the minimum of six to compete in any of the boating events. Of course there's always cliff diving, but I think dancing would be safer for our first event. The Evanais have developed a way of communicating through body movements in a dance. That would make it similar to Hawaiian dance."  
  
'NO."   
  
Lieutenant Reed stood there with his arms across his chest emanating as much stubbornness as he could muster.   
  
"I may have to play cabana boy for the two of you on this mission, but I draw the line at grass skirts and waving my arms about like some--some hula dancer!"  
  
"Come on, Lieutenant. I studied hula when I was a teenager. I'll have to see if I still have the moves," ended Sato said with a graceful wave of her arms. Reed had no doubt that she still had the moves and then some, but he kept those thoughts to himself.  
  
"No, I simply will not do it. Why don't we dive off the high cliffs instead? I'd rather risk my bloody neck in the fall than--" Reed was quickly interrupted by Sato's own tirade.  
  
"Oh, you are SO on a macho kick sometimes! I swear I don't know how you can create coherent thoughts with all the testosterone you've subjected your brain to," Sato began as she raised the subject that had sent both humans into the water the evening before.  
  
"My brain is quite clear in its cognitive processes, thank you. And one thing I am definitely clear on is not doing some hula dance for the sake of any mission. Can you imagine Trip ever letting me live that down?" countered Reed.  
  
Sato stopped her response abruptly, realizing that their Armory Officer had made a good point with regard to Trip. Before she could continue, she heard T'Pol quietly say, "Tai Chi."  
  
"What?" The question came from both humans simultaneously as they turned their heads to their Science Officer.  
  
"The dancing described here does not have to resemble the Hawaiian hula dance of your Earth. It appears that the movements of your Tai Chi routines would work." T'Pol pointed to the viewscreen.  
  
Reed and Sato saw for themselves the different styles that were presented in the different quadrants of the screen. While one style did resemble hula, there was one that had the slow, graceful movements of Tai Chi.   
  
"That should be no problem. We could stick to the hand forms," conceded Reed with a look to Sato. They often did their routines together as warm-ups to self-defense sessions. They had even goaded T'Pol into trying it a few times.  
  
Sato nodded as she studied the screen. "But I'm still in charge of choreography. We want to make sure that the message we send with our movements is one that will help with negotiations later."  
  
"Very well. Dance is one event. What else were you considering?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"There's a game that is very much like our volleyball on Earth. It requires three players and, barring a jammed finger or knocking into each other by accident, should be relatively safe for us." Sato selected the appropriate icon that presented the basics on the screen.  
  
"I am not familiar with volleyball, Ensign," said T'Pol.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm more familiar with football, soccer, than volleyball," added Reed with a quick shake of his head.  
  
"Don't worry. I happen to have a secret life as an intramural volleyball player. I've tried to get some games going on Enterprise, but the Captain won't listen to anything that's not waterpolo, as if we could ever do that on board," said Sato with wink.   
  
"That's one blessing for being on a starship," said Reed with a quick smile.  
  
Sato explained to T'Pol. "Volleyball is where you have two teams who hit the ball with their hands over a net that is strung across a court or in this case, sand. The objective is to have the ball hit the floor within bounds of the opposing team's half-court rather than have the opposing team's players hit it back over the net to you. Catching the ball is not allowed. I think we have the talent to pull off at least one win."  
  
Sato saw the skepticism on the faces of her fellow officers. "Alright, maybe we'll also need a lot of luck. The main thing is to let me set up the plays. I'm good at digging the ball. That's where you, uh, never mind, I'll just show you when we practice. Lieutenant, I think your strong point will be serving. You seem to be able to direct any projectile where you want it to go, but that position has to rotate."  
  
"Can't use our feet, I suppose?" asked Reed.  
  
"Kicking won't do, but head, knee would be acceptable," assured Sato. "Sub-commander, you should make a good spiker."  
  
"I do not use weapons with pointed edges, Ensign."  
  
"No, it means being able to slam the ball back at the opposing team. Your Vulcan strength should work in our favor." Sato nodded her head in reassurance.  
  
"But would that not be an unfair advantage?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"That's the whole point, Sub-commander. As long as you don't knock them dead with the ball, using power to gain your points is just fine. I'll set up the plays, you just hit the ball over the net once I set it up into an area where the other players won't be able to volley it back. Lieutenant, you need to watch our backcourt and send the ball my way for the setup. We only get three hits on the ball."  
  
Sato absorbed the less than confident looks she was receiving from both of the officers. "Now, the last event I'm considering is not particularly hazardous."  
  
"What do you mean by not particularly hazardous?" asked Reed, his suspicious nature getting the better of him, only to have his arm patted reassuringly.  
  
"How would you like to go surfing?" asked Sato with a gleam in her eye. She knew well that the Lieutenant had a passion for surfing from her previous discussions with him. "The waves here rival the biggest ones we see in Hawaii. I'm sure you can judge the danger adequately. I don't have your experience, but I have spent enough time on a surfboard to keep myself from wiping out constantly."  
  
Reed nodded in affirmative, his expression revealing enthusiasm for catching the waves on this planet. He had been tempted to try them already, but had felt it would be too much of an indulgence. "Well, I'd certainly enjoy giving the waves a try."  
  
"Vulcans do not surf." T'Pol said this very firmly, but without looking at either human.  
  
"Can you swim, Sub-commander?" Reed immediately asked.  
  
T'Pol nodded her head once. This response did not fill her human counterparts with confidence.  
  
"Sub-commander, we don't all have to take the biggest waves. We can teach you how to ride the smaller ones and let the Lieutenant tackle the bigger ones. The surfing really is one of the better options for us." Sato tried to be reassuring, but saw the question in the Vulcan's eyes.  
  
"Well, it beats firewalking in a volcano, diving off the high cliffs, or walking in a snake pit. I guess there's always the eating contest."  
  
"What would we be required to ingest?" asked T'Pol as she noted the way Ensign Sato had wrinkled her nose at the thought.   
  
"Well, here, take a look."   
  
The two officers turned their attention to the screen. Their interested expressions soon gave way to a wide-eyed stare that was accompanied by mouths opened in disbelief, followed by a clear grimace from Reed and a cross-eyed gaze from the Vulcan.   
  
"I refuse to eat meat," T'Pol stated emphatically.  
  
"I refuse to eat meat that's still squirming," added Reed. While he had a reputation for eating anything that was set in front of him, in reality he was quite picky about his food. He never cared to experience digger meat again, for instance.  
  
"I'm glad that you agree. Now, we've got two days to get ready. Lieutenant, you need to see about surfboards for us. I'll start on choreographing the movements from Tai Chi. Sub-commander, I think you, well, you could...Maybe the best thing would be to review the rules and video for the volleyball."  
  
T'Pol nodded again. She was not accustomed to thinking that she, a Vulcan, may have become the weakest member of the away team.  
  
*****  
  
No reviews are necessary. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Gestation

CHAPTER 3: GESTATION  
  
Day 4  
  
"Alright. That's five Repulse Monkeys...I want to include the Heavenly Steed Soars Across the Sky...Now the White Crane Spreads Wings...Yes, I think you're right. Let's change that to Step Up to Seven Stars..."  
  
"We're wearing that?"  
  
"Malcolm! It beats a grass skirt, now doesn't it? Besides, the red will provide contrast against the dark background of the stage. Red does bring out you dark hair so beautifully. It's what all the cabana boys are wearing now... T'Pol, I hope you realize that SOME human men just can't take flattery."  
  
"T'Pol, I hope you realize that some human women are very conniving in the way they like to embarrass their male counterparts."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"...Water, I need water! Oh, thanks, Malcolm. You're so sweet-in a masculine sort of cabana boy way... Am I going to get dragged into the ocean again?"  
  
-----  
  
"Alright, Malcolm, let's try to volley the ball to each other to show T'Pol what we mean...You need to quit using your knees. Hands are legal in this game you know."  
  
"...Let me show you how to serve, Malcolm. Hm, you've got good hands. You're starting to look flushed. Are you hot? I think you're hot. I meant--MEN!"  
  
"...T'Pol, you saw from the video how the play is set up. I'll just hit it straight up so that you can get under it. Then you just attack the ball and slam it into the opposing court. Don't hold anything back."  
  
"Sub-commander, perhaps you should back up on the force so that we don't tear down the net every time you hit the ball...Hoshi, the Captain won't be pleased if we generate a casualty list."  
  
"I've recruited three cabana boys to practice against...Don't worry about how I managed to do that, Malcolm. Just serve the ball!"  
  
"Water! Now!... You really are a very attentive cabana boy, Malcolm."  
  
-----  
  
"All of these boards are light-weight and have the three fins that allow for maximum maneuverability. I'll take the longest one. And before you say it, Ensign, yes, I know size isn't everything, but in this case, it is important!"  
  
"...Yes, Sub-commander, humans have been standing on boards riding the waves for centuries... Hoshi, I never thought I would see a Vulcan actually turn green."  
  
"...It's really just a matter of physics, Sub-commander. The wave is constantly pulling your board up while you're constantly sliding down... Spend some time watching the waves so that you can predict where the break begins... Look for a hollow wave that peels. That means... Take the shoulder at an angle and you can get a nice long ride..."   
  
"Now that we've reviewed the basics, let's hit the water... Hoshi, stay as close to T'Pol as you can. Make sure she stays on the small waves....Perhaps we should have her stay on mushy ones. She doesn't look very comfortable. I'll try to keep an eye on her as well."  
  
"Well, it's good to know you can swim, Sub-commander. Now that you've experienced every way in which a person can wipe out, let's try to work on actually standing on the board..."  
  
"Good work! You actually stayed up for a whole minute... Hoshi, you know the eating contest is starting to look a bit more attractive."  
  
-----  
  
Day 5 Evening  
  
"Crickets bothering you again, Hoshi? I thought I'd find you out here. We've got a long day tomorrow, you should rest."  
  
"I know! I tried, Malcolm, really I did, but with the full moons the light just kept streaming into my room. So I grabbed a blanket to come out here."  
  
"Last night it was the crickets that kept you up. The night before that it was thinking about the choreography. I don't know how much more of your insomnia I can survive."  
  
"You're just tired of waking up with your arm asleep. Thanks for staying with me, though. It seems to be the only way I can get any rest here."  
  
"I am obliged to see to the welfare of my crew, even if it means the loss of feeling to my arm."  
  
"You are such a dedicated cabana boy. Maybe T'Pol should be out here with us instead of meditating alone inside."  
  
"You're worried about her, too, aren't you? I think she's spent most of the night meditating so that she'll be able to complete the events tomorrow."  
  
"I know. I just never expected to see a Vulcan come so close to panicking. It's almost imperceptible, but if Vulcans showed emotion--she's genuinely distressed. Her approach is so reluctant, her posture's just a little too tight, she actually closed her eyes tightly the first time we got her on the board. T'Pol helped me so much when we were stuck on that Klingon ship, I wish I could do something for her now."  
  
"You are, Hoshi. If anyone can get her through this, it's you."  
  
"With a lot of help from you, Malcolm... I'm sorry I've been such a witch to you sometimes while we've been here. I feel so much pressure to make this mission succeed!"  
  
"Hoshi, you've had to deal with my temper in the past, but you still stay friends with me. Now don't say another word about it. Your cabana boy is at your service."  
  
"Well, then, I think I need a pillow. Assume the position, Cabana Boy. Hm. Now this is comfortable... Malcolm, I think I'm getting too used to this... Ahem, sooo, tell me about how you learned to surf."  
  
"My father. It's one of the few things that we actually both enjoy doing. Every year he would take me to another part of the world just to surf. We'd catch transport off an RAF plane. I remember the first time..."  
  
*****  
  
Author Notes:   
  
Liberties were taking in describing volleyball, Tai Chi and surfing. I blame Disney's Lilo and Stitch for inspiration.  
  
No reviews are necessary. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Labor

CHAPTER 4: LABOR  
  
Day 6  
  
The Evanais delegates observed the Starfleet officers who had chosen to enter the events under the family name of Enterprise. This was the first time an alien species had been involved in the competition and most of the delegates were quite curious as to how the day would play out.  
  
The two humans, Reed and Sato, appeared to have the same relationship as most spouses on the islands. The two would be seen arguing, then talking quietly, then lying by each other on the beach at night. It was clear the two had a connection. The Evanais wondered why Sato had not introduced Reed as her spouse and only indicated that he was spoken for in terms of marriage. The Evanais decided Reed and Sato were still in their courtship rituals.  
  
The Vulcan, on the other hand, did not fit a normal family role. The delegates assumed T'Pol held the place of sister to one of the humans, but could not determine which one. Both humans appeared to be trying to teach the Vulcan the skills she needed in the competition. It was obvious that the Vulcan was the weakest member in terms of family bond or the desire to form one. The Evanais wondered if the Enterprise crew would actually achieve family status. The events of the day began.  
  
-----  
  
Ensign Hoshi Sato stood in front of Lieutenant Reed and Sub-Commander T'Pol on the stage. They were dressed in loose garments of shiny red with long sleeves. They performed their routine with Sato leading the others with her fluid movements. Reed could only feel relaxation as he executed the familiar hand forms and body movements. He also enjoyed his position behind the young Ensign because it allowed him to watch her graceful body.   
  
T'Pol maintained her synchrony with the humans, but her face did not hold the relaxed features of her colleagues. The routine was brief, just 5 minutes. Soon the officers executed a bow and exited the stage. Sato turned to the delegates to get feedback while the other two waited.  
  
"Well, we impressed them with the synchrony of our movements." Sato tried to be as enthusiastic in her report as possible.  
  
"That's good, isn't it?" offered Reed. He certainly hoped he wasn't wearing the shiny red outfit for nothing. T'Pol merely stood silently.  
  
"Yes, but they wanted to see more of a connection among us. I'm not sure what they want exactly. Anyway, since the volleyball is a team sport, there should be ample opportunity to show the delegation our good teamwork."   
  
The officers nodded and prepared for the next event.  
  
------  
  
"What do you have us wearing now?" asked Reed as Sato threw him a t-shirt and shorts. These, too, were red and had a name written on the back of the shirt in white letters.   
  
Reed looked at his, then shot Sato a glance of pure murder. "Cabana Boy!"  
  
"Don't worry, no one here will read English. It's customary to have a nickname when you play the game. I'm Cricket," said Sato waving her shirt in a taunting manner at Reed with her name showing.   
  
Reed just rolled his eyes. He had shot her his best glare and she had ignored it completely. It appeared that someone needed another dunking in the ocean. That thought eased his mood.  
  
Sub-commander T'Pol opened her shirt to read the nickname the young Ensign had selected for her. "Spike. That is not a proper name."  
  
"Trade you. It's better than Cabana Boy," said Reed, his words being muffled as he took off his shiny red shirt to put on the t-shirt.  
  
"Spike is not an uncommon nickname for humans and don't listen to Malcolm. I personally know he likes being referred to as Cabana Boy," said Sato, purring the last part of her statement at Reed and laughing softly when he blushed. Really, for such a tough guy he was the easiest man to embarrass.  
  
"I'll go change in the other room. See you outside, Cricket. Spike."  
  
-----  
  
The Starfleet officers took to the court that was demarcated in the sand. They were required to play three games against the same opponent to show their solidarity as a family. Unlike the game on Earth, this game ended when the first team scored five points.   
  
Reed's native competitiveness made him fervently wish that some luck would be on their side. He didn't look forward to losing all three games. He noticed that Sato also had a competitive streak in her. T'Pol just looked as if she wanted to end the day now. Odd how subtle changes in the Vulcan's features would betray her less than calm demeanor.  
  
The first game was horrible. The first time Sato set up the ball, it had bounced off of T'Pol's head toward the backcourt. Only Reed's quick movements to send the volley over the net had saved the play, but the Enterprise team did not recover fast enough to prevent the score. They were soon down three to nothing.  
  
T'Pol was beginning to find her groove, however. She finally managed a great spike into the opposing court that scored their first point after Reed's serve. Reed and Sato's hands met in a high five and turned immediately to offer the Vulcan the same accolade. Instead both officers wound up slapping the Vulcan on either cheek as she stood there unaware they had expected her to put her hands up as well.   
  
The humans cringed at their mistake, apologized profusely to the Vulcan, then set up for Reed's next serve. This time he was able to score a point off of the serve. His next serve was returned, however, and the game was soon over with a five to two score.  
  
"Okay, I think we've learned something here. Let's just keep working as a team. Malcolm, if we get the first serve I want you to start the rotation. And T'Pol, just put your hands up as a target so that we don't slap you again in our exuberance if you happen to score, okay? Water, I need water!"  
  
-----  
  
The second game gave the crew an advantage as the Enterprise team got the first serve. Reed had finally mastered his technique and quickly scored three points in rapid succession. Of course, it helped that every time he scored Sato would jump in delight and run to give him a big hug. She certainly knew how to keep her teammates motivated!  
  
The opposing team was able to score twice on them, but T'Pol was getting her groove with the spiking and soon added the two points that won the game. The Vulcan quickly threw her hands palm out in front of her face as her ecstatic colleagues gave her a high five. This time they executed the salute without slapping the Vulcan silly.   
  
Sato then threw away all decorum to jump on top of Reed's back singing, "We are the champions, no time for losers..." while waving her arms with fists clenched. Reed didn't seem to mind as he joined in her off-key wailing.   
  
"Okay, you can put me down now, Malcolm." Hoshi slid off of her colleague's back still flush with victory. Now what was it they said about transfer of excitation, she thought. Malcolm just kept getting more attractive every day she was with him. She soon got her thoughts under control as she told herself to get a grip and act like the team captain.  
  
"Alright. We've met our goal of getting at least one win, so this last game should be nice and relaxed. We don't have to worry about proving anything, just enjoy the game." Sato stopped abruptly when she saw Reed standing with his arms across his chest.   
  
"Oh, who am I kidding? I WANT TO WIN ANOTHER ONE, YOU GOT THAT! Now let's get out there and KICK BUTT! Water, where's the water?"  
  
-----  
  
Their third game became a pendulum for exchanging points, but the Enterprise crew now demonstrated the teamwork that typically reflected their endeavors. Reed remained in the backcourt while Sato appeared to be everywhere at once. T'Pol generally stepped aside to let her colleague set up the ball, reluctant to just spike the ball on her own.   
  
The Vulcan did have an exchange at the net with a strong opposing player, both participants trying to slam the ball back down the other's throat. T'Pol felt a strong sense of satisfaction when she scored on that play.   
  
The game was eventually tied at four points. Once again T'Pol and the opposing player were hammering it out just at the net when suddenly Sato moved in and gave the ball the lightest tap. The ball did a graceful flip over the net and dropped like a deadweight into the sand of the opposing team's court. The players on both teams were stunned to have the very physical game end with the soft touch of the linguist.   
  
Malcolm was soon running to Hoshi, lifting her up and twirling with her. Hoshi was waving both hands over her head, then she did a slow slide down his body and planted a kiss on Malcolm's mouth. Both officers pulled back in stunned silence and immediately turned to T'Pol, not daring to look each other in the eye.   
  
"We did it! That was great, T'Pol. This was won on real teamwork," said Sato as she and Reed patted T'Pol on the back.   
  
"But we did not win with power," said T'Pol. She thought she had understood the nature of the game.  
  
"Sometimes it just takes a little finesse, Sub-commander. And I think you'll agree that our comm officer has plenty of that," said Reed, giving Sato's shoulder a light punch..  
  
"Water! I need water!"  
  
------  
  
"Where's T'Pol?" asked Sato when she came back from the delegates' table after seeing how the Orphan Family had fared after the volleyball games.  
  
"She went to meditate again. The surfing starts in late afternoon, so we have a few hours to recover. You look worried? I thought we did well." Reed reached out a hand to squeeze Sato's shoulder.  
  
The Ensign released a sigh. "We've made progress and shown good teamwork, but it still appears that T'Pol's detachment may be working against us."  
  
"Hoshi, she's a Vulcan. She won't be able to show the emotion we do during the competition. In fact, considering the trouble she's having with surfing, that's probably for the best. Look, you've worked hard. Don't sell yourself short on what you have accomplished even if we fail to gain family status. I'm very proud of your work here," admitted Reed.  
  
"You are?" Sato looked at her superior officer. He was always honest with his assessments of her performance and treated her as an equal in this regard. He would argue with her as readily as he would argue with Trip, but he would also praise her when it was genuinely deserved. He didn't leave her feeling like the little sister one had to humor over the rough spots. To have him say he was actually proud of her made her heart swell. This was another odd feeling to add the new sensations she was experiencing around Reed lately.  
  
"Yes, I am. I think the Captain would have been the only person who could have pulled this off any better. Now, come on. Your cabana boy awaits your command."  
  
------  
  
Lieutenant Reed looked out at the swells, already knowing where he would go to catch the large, hollow waves that would give him the thrill he enjoyed. He thought about the Pipeline of Hawaii and the Cloudbreak of Fiji, both of which he had experienced with his father. The waves here broke just as consistently.   
  
He was the first on his team to ride the waves of this alien planet today and it was a perfect day for the activity. The waves he found were three times his height and he reveled in the ecstasy and isolation he felt as he rode the shoulder.  
  
Sato watched the magnificent male specimen on the waves and knew she needed to rein in her emotions. Reed had made it clear that he was not interested in shipboard romances.   
  
Reed soon met his teammates on the beach and basked in Sato's praises. He was still high from the victories in volleyball and the great surfing. Malcolm thought he'd forget about dunking Hoshi in the ocean tonight. Even T'Pol had noted the pleasure with which the Lieutenant performed his task.  
  
"That was fantastic, Malcolm. I wish I could handle the bigger waves like that," said Sato enthusiastically.   
  
"It's a joy like nothing else. But I expect you to stay with the medium waves as your largest, understood? Let's move down to where those smaller waves are crashing."   
  
The team moved to Sato's spot marked by her surfboard. Cameras gave the Evanai delegates views of the beach, so the team did not have to stay in one area. Sato threw a hasty wave back as she took her surfboard out to enjoy the waves. As she paddled out, she wondered again how family regard could be found in an event such as surfing. What could the Evanais be looking for in an event where individuals performed?   
  
Sato abandoned her thoughts as she caught the waves, the ones she rode came to just above her head. Her first ride was shorter than she liked. The second was shortened with a wipeout, but her last wave was glorious! She rode the shoulder, her hand dipping behind her in the wall of water.   
  
Malcolm thought Hoshi loked like a goddess as he watched her, but soon changed his line of thought. He was here to see to the welfare of his crew, not spend his time mooning over a vision from heaven.  
  
Too soon, Sato was heading back to her companions, a broad grin on her face, with a high five to both of them. T'Pol had actually learned to connect with a palm slap rather than just offer a target to the humans. Reed and Sato now looked to T'Pol, a question in their eyes.  
  
"Sub-commander, if you do not want to-- Reed began.  
  
"I am part of the away team and will fulfill my obligations for the success of the mission." T'Pol took a deep breath. "The both of you have been very helpful. I thank you for the consideration you have shown me."  
  
"Fine. Let's move where the swells are the gentlest. The waves will be no more than chest high to you." The team moved to the area indicated by Reed.   
  
"Be careful."  
  
The two humans watched T'Pol paddle out. Reed nodded quickly to Sato, and they both swam out to be near her without interfering with her surfing. While participants generally surfed alone, Sato had verified that swimming near the surfer was not technically against the rules. Both officers had spent some time body surfing, so they could handle the swells T'Pol would meet.   
  
T'Pol paddled out and caught her first wave. Too mushy, as Reed would say. She knew she had to do better. She went again, drifting toward the larger swells and caught a small, but hollow wave. She was in a low crouch when she wiped out. She quickly grabbed for the board and waved to her companions to indicate she was unharmed. She got on the board again determined to perform the necessary maneuvers.   
  
T'Pol drifted into an area that had even bigger swells, but her attention was focused on finding the peak to catch the incoming wave. The Vulcan's hearing could barely recognize her name being shouted as she got up from crouching position. She rode the wave for a mere second before the wall of water above her head came crashing down.  
  
Reed immediately went after her, but the Vulcan was in an actual panic when he reached her. T'Pol brought her hands around Reed's neck, not realizing that she was holding too tightly and not allowing him to breath. Sato soon arrived and was shouting at her in Vulcan. The words finally registered and she moved her hands onto Reed's shoulders, allowing Reed to take a large lungful of air. Sato had reached their side now and together they swam to the beach.  
  
The two humans collapsed on the sand and T'Pol immediately went to Reed, checking his vital signs and taking note of the bruises she had left on his neck. She was still speaking in Vulcan.  
  
"She's apologizing, Malcolm." Hoshi put her right arm around T'Pol who did not shrug off her contact. Instead she looked at the young Ensign and tried to recover her English.  
  
"Ensign, I could have killed Lieutenant Reed if you had not intervened." T'Pol looked completely drained. Hoshi reached out to Malcolm with her other hand, quickly inspecting the bruises.  
  
"Actually, Malcolm, the bruises look like some pretty nice hickies. Trip's going to wonder what kind of action you've been getting on this mission," Hoshi said, clearly relieved that their Armory Officer would survive yet another injury.  
  
Malcolm burst out with a rasping laugh at Hoshi's comments and brought himself up onto his elbows. He lost his balance again when Hoshi gave him a strong embrace, whispering, "Thank God you're alright, Malcolm!"  
  
Malcolm returned her embrace as best he could and brought himself into sitting position. He was surprised to feel another touch on his left shoulder. He looked into the eyes of the Vulcan.  
  
"The blame for the failure of this mission is all mine, Lieutenant. Ensign, I believe you would have earned family status if I had not been a member of the away team. You have worked diligently in helping me. I thank both of you for your assistance in the water."  
  
"No one gets left behind, T'Pol," said Hoshi as she released Malcolm from her embrace to put her right hand atop T'Pol's where she touched the Lieutenant on the shoulder. "And the idea behind the Orphan Family is bringing individuals who stand alone together into one unit. I FEEL closer to you after our experience here. I'm sure Malcolm would echo that."  
  
Malcolm nodded and brought his right hand to rest on top of Hoshi's, the three hands together in a universal gesture of solidarity. This is what the Evanai delegates saw. And they smiled.  
  
------  
  
The Starfleet officers were finally clean and dressed for the evening banquet. Despite their failure, the two humans were in good spirits and even T'Pol appeared to be relieved of burden.   
  
T'Pol could logically accept that under specific circumstances, humans could outperform a Vulcan. Reed and Sato had not expressed anger, only relief that she was safe. They had not even expressed much disappointment in their lack of success. Instead T'Pol had heard them debating the merits of how to approach the Solstice competitions the next year. The resilience of humans was something T'Pol was beginning to appreciate. They thrived on hope.  
  
As the leading delegate called out the names of the Orphan Families to be recognized, it came as a surprise to the away team when they heard her call out, "Enterprise."  
  
Reed and Sato looked at T'Pol, smiles appearing on their faces as realization dawned. They had succeeded! Sato put her arms around both her comrades as they stood to receive recognition of family status.  
  
"And who is the head of the Enterprise family," asked the leader. Reed and T'Pol both indicated that Sato should go forward to receive the bracelet that signified clan leader. Reed gave her a gentle shove while T'Pol indicated with a gesture of her hand.   
  
Sato had to ask, although she feared their designation was some error. "Your honor, we did not perform well on our last event. Our last member was unable to handle the waves."  
  
"Yes, but what you did for each other when she faltered, that is how a family should behave. We were not judging on physical performance alone, but on communication. You have a gift for that, young one. Your family will be strong as a result and we will begin discussing this technology you offer us first thing in the morning."  
  
Sato bowed to show her gratitude. "Is there any legal document we are required to provide?"  
  
"We have already taken care of that. In our records you will be the Enterprise family. Sato is the designated leader, your spouse is Reed and your sister bond is T'Pol. Is this not accurate?"  
  
"Well, actually, Reed should be recorded as a brother because--" Sato was interrupted before she could complete her thought.  
  
"Oh, no! No, no, that relationship would be unclean here. We have seen how you and Reed interact." With a sly smile, the Evanai leader continued, "We know you share blankets on the beach at night; my granddaughters have seen you. He could be no designation but spouse."  
  
Sato saw that there was no sense arguing the point, but decided she would keep that little detail about their "family" to herself.  
  
******  
  
No reviews are necessary. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Homecoming

CHAPTER 5: THE HOMECOMING  
  
Day 8  
  
"Congratulations on the success of your mission, Hoshi!" Captain Jonathan Archer sat at the dinner table in the Captain's mess beaming at his Communications Officer. The away team had landed quite a coup by obtaining the mining agreement with the Evanais. Even the Vulcans had appeared as impressed as Vulcans ever get. His young friend was gaining quite a reputation as a diplomat. Commander Trip Tucker nodded his agreement as he raised his glass.  
  
"Looks like now's the time to ask the Cap'n for any favors, Hoshi," said the Chief Engineer, thinking she'd ask for another day off duty or perhaps a chance to cook in Chef's galley.  
  
"Actually, sir, I would like your support in starting a volleyball league, but with three players per team so that there'd be plenty of competition. I already have a team in mind that I'd want to field." Hoshi was beaming with pride as she thought of her teammates. She knew just whom she would challenge first.  
  
"Volleyball? Well, I guess there's no way we can do waterpolo on this ship. Alright, you organize it and you have my full support. So, do you want to be on my team?" Jon Archer asked smiling.  
  
"With all due respect, sir, I intend to be the captain of my own team. And on their behalf, I challenge the team of your selection to the first match." Hoshi was feeling bold, but somehow she knew Malcolm and T'Pol would agree.  
  
"Well, Trip, it looks like we've just been challenged," said Archer with a smile.  
  
"You think you can beat me and the Cap'n?" asked Trip with amusement.  
  
"You'll need one more teammate. I think Travis would jump at the chance. What do you say?"  
  
"I say piece of cake. Let's get this little romp scheduled." Trip was anticipating a quick defeat of Hoshi's team. She was just a slip of a woman. How difficult could it be to beat her, especially with Jon and Travis on his team? Trip noticed Jon giving him one of his looks.  
  
"And who's going to have the honor of being on Team Hoshi?" asked Jon.  
  
"Malcolm and T'Pol, of course," said Hoshi, laughing when Trip sputtered and choked on his tea.  
  
"I still wish Malcolm and T'Pol had joined us for dinner," said the Captain, finally containing his laughter. "T'Pol said she needed to catch up on her meditation. Malcolm said he needed to see what a week of neglecting the armory had done to the place, then added that you deserved all the recognition for the success of the mission. I'll just have to wait to get their side of the story over the next few days."  
  
The officers finished their meal in camaraderie. Ensign Sato felt as if she were as important to the crew as these two men always tried to tell her. Some things you just have to learn for yourself. After the meal Trip soon left to do a final check on his babies, the warp engines. With a loud exhalation, Hoshi then turned to Jon.  
  
"There's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about in private. Let's consider a hypothetical situation where two of your senior staff have an interest in pursuing a romantic relationship..."  
  
------   
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was a mess. He had spent the day catching up on all the little problems that had appeared out of nowhere as soon as he returned to the ship. He had valve sealant all over his clothes, lubricating oil that had dripped on his hair and a lonely ache in his heart as he thought about their Communications Officer.   
  
They were back on the ship and Evanai already seemed distant in his memory. She's a colleague, he had been telling himself all day. It was just the sun, the sand and the surf. Don't be stupid and expect anything more. You outrank her and you know how inappropriate any romance would be. Just be thankful she's your friend. A very beautiful friend. With a warm, soft body. And very kissable lips. And--he was resigned to staying awake tonight because he knew he'd spend the night just tossing and turning.   
  
Reed continued to mumble to himself unintelligibly while he stared at phase canon components from the spare unit that had been manufactured. They had been sitting on the table for the past two days according to his armory crew. No one had wanted to touch them until the Armory Officer had inspected the quality of the work.  
  
Reed sighed. The unit was in as much disarray as his emotions where Ensign Hoshi Sato were concerned. His attention was suddenly drawn away from the metal parts as he registered the soft voice just below his right ear.  
  
"Alright, Cabana Boy, you have duties in my quarters in 30 minutes. That should give you enough time to shower and get fresh clothes or I'll change your nickname to Stinky."   
  
Malcolm turned his head to catch Hoshi's gaze and noted the apprehension in her eyes that contradicted the confident tone she had used.  
  
"If you don't show up, I'll assume you've resigned your position. No questions asked." She turned quickly on her heel and walked away without looking back.   
  
Malcolm returned his gaze to the task at hand. He immediately brought his head up to look to the exit, then to the table strewn with parts as he digested Hoshi's words. He looked to the exit again, then down again at the phase canon components that seemed to be mocking his indecision by their very inertia.  
  
He suddenly realized that he was seeing what had become his life in the weapon components that lay on the table: cold, hard, nothing organic, nothing that could feel or grow. Is this what he wanted his life to be?   
  
Duty, he thought. Malcolm Reed was never one to deny a call to duty. He walked away from the armory briskly as he realized he'd wasted too much time already. Perhaps he'd change into a red shirt? Hoshi did seem to like red.  
  
------  
  
The Vulcan female put away her candles as she finished her meditation. She would need to discuss her most recent away mission with her mentors back on Vulcan. Perhaps they could provide more insight into her actions on Evanai.   
  
A sudden thought struck her. Perhaps she should speak to Captain Archer about her personal experience on Evanai and not just give him the facts of the mission. She wondered what comments their Chief Engineer would make on the events as well.   
  
T'Pol walked to her bed and got under the covers. She turned to get comfortable by lying on her stomach with the blanket just below her waist. She closed her eyes to sleep, her body covered in a red t-shirt with white letters that said Spike.  
  
*****  
  
For those who are interested, Hoshi's team won the volleyball game against Archer's team. T'Pol and Trip really got into several exchanges at the net, though.  
  
No reviews are necessary. Thanks for taking the time to read. 


End file.
